


Baby, I'm Falling for You

by ExyCherry



Series: Seth and Aaron because I can [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExyCherry/pseuds/ExyCherry
Summary: Aaron is too short. Marissa has a solution.
Relationships: Seth Gordon/Aaron Minyard
Series: Seth and Aaron because I can [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506623
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Baby, I'm Falling for You

“Midget.”

Aaron doesn’t turn around.

“Hey. Minyard. I’m talking to you.”

Aaron still doesn’t turn around.

“Aar.”

Aaron looks up from his textbook. Seth is never this soft with him, at least not in public.

“Hey, Seth.” Aaron closes the textbook, pivots on his stool to look up at Seth.

Seth looks down at his boyfriend and his mouth goes dry. He’s already forgotten what he came to say. He remembers it being important, but Aaron looks so pretty with his big doe eyes and his messy hair (he tugs at it when he studies; Seth thinks it’s adorable) that it ceases to matter.

“Seth?” Aaron asks.

Seth glances around the library. Aaron always sits in the back because it’s quieter, so Seth has no doubts about placing his hands on Aaron’s cheeks. He tilts his head down and presses a soft kiss to Aaron’s forehead. Aaron blinks up at him, smiles. Seth is falling.

* * *

They’re walking at night when it happens again.

Aaron is pretty in the moonlight and Seth is so gone for this boy. He laces their fingers together.

“What are you doing for the winter break?” Aaron asks. As if he doesn’t already know the answer.

“I’m going to throw rocks at your window and steal you away in the middle of the night,” Seth deadpans. As if Aaron wouldn’t go willingly.

Aaron shivers, so Seth takes off his jacket and puts it on Aaron’s shoulders. It reaches to his knees. Seth is so overwhelmingly soft that he cups Aaron’s face and plants a kiss on his forehead.

His neck protests.

“You’re too short,” Seth complains. Aaron laughs.

* * *

It’s December 30th and Aaron is hanging out with Katelyn and the Vixens. They’re talking about their boyfriends and girlfriends. Katelyn, ever the antagonist, asks Aaron how he’s ever going to kiss someone at his height.

“Platform shoes exist, Katie!” Marissa titters.

Aaron turns to Marissa. “Where?”

* * *

It’s New Year’s Eve and Aaron is hiding in the corner. He likes going to Katelyn’s parties but sometimes they’re just too loud. Just as he’s about to hide in the bathroom he gets a text from Seth.

_where r u??? im at the party._

Aaron looks up and immediately picks his boyfriend out of the crowd. He walks over. “Seth!” he says.

Seth’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. He claps Aaron on the shoulder. Aaron suppresses a frown. He knows Seth isn’t ready, and he’s not going to push.

“Let’s go somewhere quieter,” Seth says, lightly touching Aaron’s lower back. _Oh, _he thinks, and they walk outside.

Seth immediately targets Aaron’s forehead when they’re out of sight. “You’re standing on a ledge,” he says, and Aaron shakes his head.

“I went shopping with the Vixens,” he says, “for platform sneakers.”

* * *

It’s midnight of the New Year and Seth Gordon kisses his boyfriend square on the mouth. Even with the sneakers, he still has to pick him up. Aaron’s okay with that.

So is Seth.

**Author's Note:**

> Bother me on Tumblr @cherry-scones-and-exy-thrones


End file.
